Power of Love- SasuSaku (Strong Team 7)
by SasuSakuObsession
Summary: Sakura and Naruto had become strong. Stronger than Kakashi, Sasuke, the Sannin or anyone else for that matter. They were known as the Dangerous Duo of Konoha due to their unimaginable power. Sasuke wouldn't return to Konoha with sweet words and promises of friendship and love, but would he return for power? SasuSaku and Strong Team 7. -My first fanfiction. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Power of Love- Sasusaku

(A/N): My first fanfiction! They're all fifteen in the first scene. I love you guys! Hope you love it!

If you have any suggestions please review and tell me. I would love to make this fanfiction better with my readers' suggestions! Thank you!

By the way, this fanfiction contains the following pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, and ItaIzu (ItachixIzumi)

Discliamer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Read on!

"Sasuke-kun is totally gonna have his butt kicked!" Sakura smirked. "Yup, he is probably at jounnin level but us, hmmm..." Naruto slung an arm around Sakura's shoulder and she playfully bumped her hip with his.

"Yeah, for the past three years, we've trained under Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade shishou, Kakashi-sensei and loads of other strong people. We're jounnin now but wayyyyyyy past Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto laughed, "Remember the time we beat Erosennin? The look on his face was priceless!"

They were at the gates of Konoha. They were leaving on a mission as a two-man team to bring Sasuke back and they were confident they could do it. And they probably could!

"Hey guys! Are you leaving already?" Ino's energetic voice interrupted the two. "Yeah, we're waiting for Tsunade shishou to come and give us the final details. Oh, look! She's coming. Bye Ino, see you later!"

Ino grinned and sprinted off. Tsunade walked up to them, "Good, you're here. Remember, you two, if you end up fighting, Don't go too overboard. Naruto, careful with Kyuubi mode and Sennin mode. Sakura, don't use your yin seal unless you're fighting someone like Orochimaru.

"Sasuke's location is here in this scroll. You are free to kill any enemy for the benefit of our village as long as you complete your mission. And I'm sure you will." Sakura and Naruto grinned.

"Both of you...well done." Naruto flashed a thumbs up at the hokage before grabbing Sakura's hand and taking off.

Tsunade smiled at the quickly disappearing pair. At first, both Naruto and Sakura had been in despair when Sasuke had left. But then one of the most unexpected people talked them out of it. Shikamaru had given them a good telling off, which woke them both up and made them start training.

She, Jiraiya and Kakashi had given the pair vigorous training until they had surpassed all of the sannin and Kage. She was proud of them. The rest of the rookie nine had all promoted to either jounnin or Anbu and had become exceptionally strong.

She sighed and walked back to the Hokage tower. Daydreaming wasn't going to get her work done.  
_

Sasuke sheathed his sword. He had trained enough for that day, and would retire into his chambers till morning. Little did he know, his peace would be quite rudely disturbed.

Sasuke performed a hand sign and appeared in his bedroom. He removed his sword along with the sheath from his belt and placed it on the table beside his bed.

Sasuke climbed on his bed and sat cross-legged, deciding to practice his chakra control till he felt sleepy.

He concentrated his lightning Chakra in his hand, and made it smaller not by decreasing the amount of Chakra gathered, but by focusing it into a smaller space until he held a small hardly visible chidori in his hand.

He sensed someone's presence outside and stopped the chakra flow. Kabuto flung the door open and said in a strangely agitated voice, "We have intruders. Go to Orochimaru-sama's room and get your orders. We need to get rid of them now."

Without a response, Sasuke grabbed his sword and with dangerously high speed, exited his room and entered the snake sannin's.

Orochimaru smiled menacingly at him, "Sasuke-kun, these, ah, intruders will interest you. They are your former teammates, the jinchuuriki and that pink haired girl. They seem to have unnaturally high and developed Chakra natures. They may have even surpassed you."

"Just tell me what to do." Sasuke drawled in an irritated voice. "Go to the back entrance. They seem to have destroyed it. You will probably find them there. They have already killed two of our men."

Without another pause, Sasuke performed a single hand sign and appeared a few metres away from the back entrance.

He walked out of the entrance that looked like it had been blasted open with Naruto's Rasengan.

Then he saw them. His two former teammates, standing on top of a cliff...hand in hand? That didn't matter.

"Dobe." Sasuke uttered the word with distaste, as if the blonde jounnin didn't deserve to be acknowledged, "Sakura." He said that with the same amount of contemptuousness.

"TEME! Hey, how've you been? Sakura-chan and I-" before he could finish the sentence, Sasuke had the blade of his sword pointed at his neck and a kunai at Sakura's throat.

"You're faster, I see," Sakura grinned. "Aa."

Before Sasuke knew what was happening, he was pinned face down on the ground by Sakura, Naruto having a kunai at the Uchiha's throat.

"Before you attempt to move, Sasuke-kun, I'll have you know that there are chakra strings attached to your body. If you move even a little, that chakra will cut through you." Sakura smirked at Sasuke's helplessness.

"Now, teme, we have a few things to tell you. Once we're done, Sakura-chan will release you and then you can answer our question." "Oh and don't bother talking, Sasuke-kun. You know I can easily kill you off."

"So, let's start with, your goal is to kill Itachi. If you want to kill Itachi, who is way stronger than Orochimaru, why did you come to him? You shouldn't have. There is someone we know who is equal to Itachi in strength and Sakura and I have surpassed him. Which means..."

"We've surpassed Itachi." Sakura finished. "Sasuke-kun, if you had stayed in the village, you would be at our level by now but see where you are.

"The rookie nine have all been promoted to jounnin and Anbu and Naruto and I have even surpassed the five kage by beating Jiraiya of the sannin, who is by the way, equal to or higher than Itachi in all aspects but genjutsu.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto and I are giving you a choice. You can come back to the village with us, gain more power and defeat Itachi or you can stay here and rot as a weakling."

Naruto and Sakura both knew that Sasuke didn't have much choice. Even Sasuke knew he didn't.

At last Sakura got off of Sasuke and helped him up. She released the chakra strings and demanded, "So, Sasuke-kun, we need an answer."

"I...Orochimaru has to die." Sasuke finally spoke, with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. A girl and an idiot had gotten the better of him. "That's not a direct answer, Sasuke-kun, but I'll accept it. As for Orochimaru..."

"That's been taken care of!" Naruto said happily, "Release!" The shadow clone that was with Sakura and Sasuke disappeared, and the real Naruto came up the cliff, "I just killed him. Ewww... he's weird."

"So, teme, we leave tomorrow morning. Can you handle high speed?" Naruto asked teasingly. "Aa," was the only reply he got.

"Konoha, here we come! And this time, Sasuke-kun is with us!"

(A/N): I love reviews! So please make me love you? Review for me?

Love you guys x,  
SasuSakuObsession 


	2. Chapter 2

Power of Love- SasuSaku

Chapter 2

(A/N): Hey guys! A tired and work-loaded eighteen year old here! So...I decided to update! Say hello to...cue drumroll...the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Read on!  
_

Sasuke was suspicious of his two teammates. They were in front of him, leaping from tree to tree easily. Both of them seemed to be happy, though Sasuke noticed a slight agitation in Sakura's behaviour. Why?

The Leaf was the last place he wanted to go to. When he left, he hadn't planned on coming back. But the power his teammates had acquired...he was hungry for it.

His goal was to defeat Itachi Uchiha. And as long as he succeeded, he did not care what was in the way.

He also wanted to restore his clan to its former glory and make the Uchiha district occupied by Uchiha again, but that could wait. He had to kill Itachi first.

To kill Itachi, he would require incredible stamina, the sharingan and strength in both body and mind. And in Naruto and Sakura, he saw all of these things except the sharingan. Their chakra was clearly stronger and more well developed and Naruto had also gained a sense of calm which he never had before.

Sakura, on the other hand, possessed chakra that felt rather like Kabuto's. Medical Ninjutsu, he presumed.

He knew that going to Leaf was not a good idea, but it was not like he had a choice. They had promised him power, and had proven that they had it by killing Orochimaru in five minutes, no less.

He saw the arch that marked the entrance of the Leaf village. His hand inched towards his sword. He placed his hand on his belt so that he could draw his sword at any given moment.

Sakura and Naruto jumped down from the trees, Sasuke following them silently. Though Orochimaru's lair had been far away, the three of them with their impressive speed covered that distance in a day.

They had started to walk, Sakura immediately reaching for Naruto's hand and taking it in hers. Sasuke noticed that Naruto squeezed her hand gently. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. Well, it didn't concern him, anyways.

Sakura was affected. Though she didn't let it show, seeing her first and probably last love had made her heart twist in an excruciatingly painful way. She still loved him, yes.

Sasuke was obviously clueless as to how much seeing him had affected her.

But Naruto, he had noticed the way her movements were slower than usual, her smile was not as bright and he saw the flash of pain across her face the moment she had seen Sasuke.

Because of this, he let her hold his hand for some form of comfort. It did help her a little, knowing that her best friend was there for her.

She saw the Leaf village getting closer and she also saw Sasuke's hand inching closer to his sword from the corner of her eye. He obviously didn't trust them.

She and Naruto let Sasuke lead the way and the three of them walked into the Leaf village, Naruto shouting with joy. "HEY! SASUKE'S BACK! YOU HEAR ME?! SASUKE'S BACK!" Sakura let go of his hand, finally feeling better now that she was back home.

Many Konoha ninja who had known Sasuke before came to greet him, and his fanclub rushed to see their precious Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke, you bloody idiot!" "So, how's the great snake student?" "Dude, you look so weak compared to us!" "Yeah, Kiba! We'd totally kick his ass!"

"OH MY GOD IT'S SASUKE-KUN!" A bunch of girls fainted and others were desperately trying to stop their nosebleed.

Sasuke blatantly ignored all of them and followed his two teammates to the hokage tower.

Sakura couldn't hide her grimace of pain as she saw Sasuke ignore his fangirls as if they were too low to be acknowledged. Would he do the same to her? She was once a part of THAT group, after all.

They ascended the steps, Naruto still grinning at everyone on the way and pointing excitedly at Sasuke.

When they came to the hokage's office, Naruto didn't bother to knock and barged in, dragging Sasuke in by the wrist.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "So, you succeeded, I see. Good work, you two. Yes, another S rank is a success." The fifth hokage smiled warmly at the two shinobi and then looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, welcome back. Also, you'll train with Naruto and Sakura in their private training ground.

"Private because they're known as the 'Dangerous Duo of the Leaf' and they have made this training ground themselves with seals surrounding it so that their training won't damage the village."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Dangerous Duo of the Leaf', huh? He had heard that, back when he was with Orochimaru, but he didn't really know who the, 'Dangerous Duo' were.

Tsunade then shooed them out, "Alright, alright. I want your mission report by tomorrow. You have a week off of missions to train Sasuke and then... we'll see. Now go."

"Okay! Bye baa-chan!" Naruto announced in a sing-song tone and bounced out of the room, obviously to go see Hinata or something. The other two shinobi followed the blonde out of the office and down the stairs.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled, "Come on, Sasuke-kun, you don't want to miss out on any training, do you? Or do you want to settle down in your house first?" "Hn. I'd rather train." "Fine then, training it is!"

She had grown a lot, he noticed. Both physically and mentally, it seemed. She had grown taller and was almost up to his height.

She didn't seem to have an unhealthy obsession with him anymore, either. He mentally sighed in relief as he realized that she would actually train with him and not just fawn over him like she used to.

He followed her out of the hokage tower and on the way to this...training ground, he saw the Uchiha district. It was mostly empty, but he also noticed some details that were new.

The house that was formerly his aunt's and uncle's was now painted in bright, fresh-looking paint, the laughter of children reaching his sharp ears. There were also many new trees and plants around the area that had never existed before.

Then he saw his own home. It looked the exact same, except a little dirtier. The garden was a complete , that didn't matter anyways. He would probably have to move in there again.

As they walked ahead, Sasuke noticed that they were quite close to the forest of death.

They walked into a clearing that was around a kilometre away from the forest of death and Sakura held up a single-handed seal. The ram or Itsuji.

A rock that was on the ground dissolved, literally. Genjutsu, Sasuke realized. He activated his sharingan immediately.

Sakura gestured for him to follow her by crooking her index finger in his direction in a beckoning motion. The ground looked solid, but Sasuke could see with his sharingan that there was a well hidden seal in the genjutsu that was the ground.

Sakura drew blood from her finger by biting it and then swiped it against the seal. The ground dissolved, leaving just enough space for them to jump down into the large room below. The Uchiha deactivated his sharingan.

Sasuke jumped in first, and Sakura followed him. "So Sasuke-kun, what you see here is the team 7, or what's left of it," she looked pointedly at Sasuke, "official training ground. Those are the practice dummies, only for taijutsu and NOT for destroying.

"That's target practice, that's the weapons and scrolls cupboard and this," she gestured to the empty space, "is where Naruto and I usually train. Other Konoha nin tag along, sometimes."

"Hn." Sasuke could hardly call it a training ground. It was probably like, half the size of the village or something. The cupboard was huge, and the top shelf, labeled 'secrets', seemed to be overflowing with papers. His ex-teammates sure had a lot of 'secrets'.

He noticed several seals on the walls, sound proof, water proof, fire proof and a lot of others.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what do you want to start with?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He just unsheathed his sword and charged at her. "Hm...taijutsu and weaponry, I see. Cool! Game on, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's chokuto would had given Sakura a clean cut across her cheek, but she ducked and caught hold of Sasuke's hand, pressing her finger to a pressure point on his wrist and rendering his arm temporarily paralysed.

Sasuke, being a quick judge when it came to battle, channelled chakra to his wrist and forced himself to move, as much as it hurt. Sakura smiled at him, appreciating his effort and blocking the next strike from his chokuto with a chakra-filled forearm.

Sasuke, realising that beating Sakura would be harder than he thought, activated his sharingan and, I'm a split second movement, undid the bandages on his wrists and revealed storage seals containing shuriken.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, calmly withdrawing a single kunai from her weapons pouch. "Come on, Sasuke-kun! What are you waiting for?" In actuality, she knew exactly what he was waiting for. He wanted her to attack first. Well, she wasn't going to.

Sasuke disappeared in an inhumanly fast movement and appeared behind Sakura. She landed behind him in a neat backflip and was about to land a punch to Sasuke's shoulder when a loud voice interrupted them.

"HEY tēme, Sakura-chan! I've brought Hinata-chan too!" Naruto shouted loudly, pulling a blushing Hinata behind him.

Sakura straightened herself from the low stance she was maintaining and smiled at Hinata, "Come on, Hinata! You'll be good practice for Sasuke with your byakugan. Naruto and I will be sparring privately downstairs." Hinata understood that Sakura wanted to be alone with her beat friend for a while and nodded.

Sasuke was a little impressed. They even had a downstairs. How is it that they managed to make this? He didn't vocalise his question and gave a firm nod in Sakura's direction.

Sakura offered a warm smile to Sasuke which he returned with cold stare. Of course he would do that. He didn't even want to be in the village. He had just come for power.

She turned, grabbing hold of Naruto's wrist and dragging him behind the bookshelf, where the flight of stairs leading down was.

Once they were down, away from the other two and behind soundproof doors, Sakura broke down. Badly. She fell into Naruto's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Her sobs were making his jacket wet, but Naruto didn't give a damn. His best friend was hurting and it was up to him to make her feel better.

He wrapped his arms securely around Sakura, stroking her hair gently. "Sakura-chan, calm down. He's back, he's back. You'll be fine, Sakura-chan."

"But why, Naruto? Wh-wh-why? Why did I have to fall in love with Sasuke? There are so many others who will remain l-loyal to m-me like L-Lee! Sasu-Sasuke is just going to hurt me!"

"You can't choose who you love Sakura-chan. I love Hinata-chan and I can't help it. Even if I didn't want to, I would have fallen in love with her. Come on now, where's the strong and independent Sakura I know?" He smiled warmly.

That last statement was the trigger. Something clicked in Sakura's mind. She realized that crying wasn't going to do shit and she had to get up and fight if she wanted Sasuke to notice her.

"N-Naruto I...thank you." She got up slowly and wiped away her tears, her face set in a determined expression.

"That's the spirit, Sakura-chan! Ikou-ttebayo!" They ran at each other, chakra flickering and both of them...smiling.  
_

(A/N): Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I enjoyed writing it! I'm drowning in work but I still managed to make time for this.

I really hope it's good. Also, if any of you have any corrections, you are free to point out. I don't take offence, I take corrections!

Love you guys,

SasuSakuObsession


End file.
